$4.151 \times 10^{-5} = {?}$
Explanation: $4.151 \times 10^{-5} = 4.151 \times 0.000\;009\;999\;999\;999\;999\;999$ $4.151 \times 0.000\;009\;999\;999\;999\;999\;999 = 0.000\;041\;51$